Complicated Love Story
by Armistead Blackmon
Summary: Tanpa mereka sadari, hubungan yang mereka anggap bahagia ini akan menjadi kisah yang rumit. Apakah mereka sanggup mengahadapinya? Warn: Boy x Boy, Typo, OOC, gaje
1. Chapter 1

Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso, saya cuma minjem chara nya

 **WARNING** : Boy x Boy, Typos, OOC mungkin?

Berhubung ini ff pertama saya, jadi mohon maklumi jika ada banyak kesalahan.

Selamat membaca!

ooOoo

 **Sebastian POV**

Sabtu pagi yang cerah datang, matahari sudah menunjukkan sinarnya di kota London. Buru-buru aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan bersiap untuk mandi. Aku baru ingat hari ini aku ada janji makan siang dengan seseorang yang spesial dalam hidupku, yang akan ku ceritakan nanti.

Namaku Sebastian Michaelis, ketua OSIS di sekolahku, sekaligus murid kelas tiga di sekolah khusus laki-laki itu. Aku orang yang mudah bersosialisasi dan beradaptasi dengan sesuatu yang baru. Murid-murid lain bilang dengan wajahku yang diatas rata-rata dan fisik yang sempurna, akan lebih mudah bebaur. _Well_ , aku sih iya-iya saja apa yang mereka katakan tentangku.

Tapi mereka semua tertipu dengan penampilan luarku, mereka tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya aku ini seorang gay. Yah, sebenarnya sahabatku lah yang membuatku menjadi gay. Dan dia orang yang akan makan siang denganku nanti di sebuah cafe yang sering kami datangi saat waktu luang.

Namanya Ciel Phantomhive, kami bersahabat dari kecil, sampai sekarang. Ciel juga lebih muda satu tahun dariku, dan kami selalu satu sekolah sampai saat ini. Bagiku Ciel adalah sosok yang sempurna, dengan mata biru sebiru samudra, rambut biru kelabu yang sangat halus, dan kulit bak porselen. Ia kerap kali di anggap perempuan karena tubuhnya yang mungil dan wajah yang manis, jika tidak diperhatikan secara seksama. Ciel lah yang membuatku menjadi seorang gay. Karena beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku telah menyadari bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya, karena setiap berada di dekatnya jantungku berpacu lebih cepat, setiap melihatnya sedih atau sangat akrab dengan orang lain hatiku sangat sakit, dan beberapa faktor lainnya yang menyebabkanku menyadari perasaanku pada Ciel.

Tidak sabar menanti jam makan siang, dan saatnya pun tiba. Aku bergegas mengambil kunci mobil lalu mengunci pintu apartemenku dan langsung mengendarainya menuju cafe yang sering ku datangi bersama Ciel. Setelah memarkir mobilku, aku langsung memasuki cafe tersebut. Aku melihat kesalah satu kursi yang sedang di duduki oleh remaja yang tak asing lagi bagiku. Dan aku segera menghampirinya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Ciel." Tampaknya Ciel terkejut dengan kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau mengagetkanku saja! Oh ya, tidak perlu meminta maaf karna aku juga baru duduk di sini."

"Ohh, baguslah kalau begitu, Baiklah kau mau pesan apa Ciel?" Tanya ku seraya memanggil pelayan.

"Umm.. aku bingung, jadi aku pesan makanan dan minuman yang sama denganmu saja." Jawab Ciel dengan senyumnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu pesan dua _spaghetti bolognise_ , dan dua Milkshake Vanilla."

"Baik, mohon ditunggu pesanannya, Tuan." Dan pelayan itupun pergi.

 **Normal POV**

Setelah pesanan mereka datang, merekapun langsung memakannya dengan lahap dikarenakan perut yang sudah minta diisi semenjak mereka baru tiba di cafe.

"Kau masih lapar, Ciel? Kalau masih lapar, pesan makanan lagi saja."

"Terimakasih, tapi aku sudah kenyang, Sebas."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Kemudian hening menyelimuti mereka. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan, jarang sekali hal ini terjadi saat mereka sedang berdua.

"Umm.. Ciel, sebenarnya aku..."

"Apa? Katakan saja, Sebastian.."

"Sebenarnya, aku... mencintaimu. Ap-apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Sebastian gugup. Keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipisnya. Sebastian terlihat lega telah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada sang pujaan hati.

"Aku..." Ciel terlihat masih syok dengan pernyataan cinta dari Sebastian. Sedangkan Sebastian sendiri sudah pasrah saja kalau ditolak, yang penting sudah menyatakan perasaannya, serasa beban yang dirasakannya selama ini hilang.

 **Ciel's POV**

Apa?! Aku tidak salah dengar, 'kan? Aku tidak sedang bermimpi, kan? Sepertinya ini bukan mimpi, karena terasa begitu nyata. Aku berniat menerimanya menjadi kekasihku, karna selama ini aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Maka, aku memutuskan,

"Aku..."

 **Normal POV**

"Aku menerimamu dengan senang hati, Sebastian.." Jawab Ciel dengan senyum manisnya

Dapat dilihat wajah gembira Sebastian yang telah di terima Ciel. Sebastian langsung memeluk Ciel dengan erat.

"Terima kasih, Ciel.. Aku sangat mencintaimu.."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Sebas.."

ooOoo

Dan mereka menjalani hari-hari seperti biasa dengan status yang baru, yaitu sebagai sepasang kekasih. Mereka hidup sebagai pasangan kekasih yang bahagia, keduanya terlalu sempurna untuk bersatu kalau orang lain bilang. Tanpa mereka sadari, ini akan menjadi kisah cinta yang rumit.

* * *

A/N: Duh, maaf banget kalo gaje, banyak typo dan romance nya kurang, maklum saya masih 11 tahun dan masih newbie. Akan saya usahakan banyak adegan romance di chap berikutnya dan saya usahakan untuk update kilat biar cepet kelar. Karena ini ff pertama saya, review readers sekalian akan sangat membantu agar chap berikutnya lebih baik. Terakhir,

 **MIND TO REVIEW ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian dan Ciel adalah sepasang kekasih yang terlalu sempurna untuk bersatu. Mereka memang sesama laki-laki, tapi bukankah cinta tak melihat gender? Setidaknya itulah yang mereka pikirkan.

Saat mereka sedang mesra-mesraan di sekolah, banyak yang melihatnya dengan pandangan iri, banyak juga yang bergosip tentang hubungan Sebastian dan Ciel. Sebastian sendiri sih santai saja, toh nanti mereka akan capek sendiri. Sedangkan Ciel selalu bersikap tsundere.

Tapi ada murid baru pindahan dari Amerika di sekolah mereka, yaitu sepupu dari Sebastian, yang bernama Claude Faustus. Ia memang tak kalah tampan dengan Sebastian, Tapi siapa sangka kedatangan Claude malah akan mengganggu kehidupan bahagianya bersama Ciel? Dan Sebastian sendiri mengenalkan Claude pada kekasihnya. Sebas, kau akan menyesal!

Saat makan siang, mereka bertiga makan bersama di kantin dan Sebastian berniat mengenalkan Ciel pada Claude sebelum memakan makan siang.

"Umm.. Ciel, perkenalkan, ini sepupuku, Claude Faustus." Sebastian sudah tahu sifat Ciel yang tidak pandai bersosialisasi, maka dia memohon dengan tatapan memelas yang mengarah pada Ciel seraya berkata 'aku mohon Ciel..'

Ciel yang tidak tega melihat tatapan memelas Sebastian, akhirnya ia luluh dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Claude. "Aku Ciel Phantomhive, kekasihnya Sebastian." Ucap Ciel sambil tersenyum.

"Aku Claude Faustus, sepupu Sebastian." Dan Claude membalas uluran tangan Ciel.

 _'_ _Oh, jadi ini kekasih Sebastian? Bagus juga seleranya. Hmm.. sepertinya kau akan menjadi mangsaku. Akan kulakukan apapun agar aku bisa merebutmu dari Sebastian dan kau tunduk padaku, Ciel Phantomhive!'_ Batin Claude

"Hei Claude, kenapa melamun?" Tanya Sebastian seraya mengibaskan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Claude.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa, aku jadi tidak berselera makan saja. Oh ya, kalian lanjutkan makan siang kalian saja, aku akan menunggu." Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Sebastian dan Ciel, Claude mengawasi gerak-gerik Ciel sambil menyeringai. Ciel yang dari tadi merasa di tatap oleh Claude merasa risih dan berusaha mengacuhkannya dengan memakan makan siangnya.

Bel sekolah berbunyi, saatnya kembali ke kelas.

"Ciel, Mau kuantar ke kelasmu?" tanya Sebastian saat mereka sedang di koridor lantai satu. Sedangkan Claude sudah duluan memasuki kelasnya yang berada di sebelah kelas Sebastian.

"Tidak perlu, Sebas. Aku bisa kesana sendiri." Jawab Ciel.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sebelum kau masuk kelas, sini cium aku dulu, Ciel!" Pinta Sebastian sambil memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya.

Ciel sweatdrop, "Sebas, ini masih di sekolah!"

"Lantas kenapa? Sudah cepat cium aku.."

Dengan berat hati, Ciel menuruti permintaan Sebastian. Rona merah di wajah Ciel terlihat sangat jelas dan itu membuat Sebastian terkekeh sejenak.

"Nah, sudah cepat kau masuk kelas Ciel, keburu gurunya datang." Ciel mengangguk, dan langsung lari ke kelasnya di lantai dua.

 _'_ _Apapun yang terjadi, akan ku buat kau menjadi milikku, Ciel Phantomhive..'_


	3. Chapter 3

Esok hari, Sebastian tidak masuk sekolah karena sedang mengikuti tes untuk masuk universitas. Ciel sendiri sudah mengetahui alasan kekasihnya tidak masuk sekolah karna Sebastian sendiri yang memberitahunya, bahkan Sebastian sudah berkali-kali minta maaf pada Ciel karna beberapa hari ini dia tidak bisa masuk sekolah. Ciel sih memaklumi saja, toh Sebastian 'kan sudah kelas tiga SMA, pasti akan mengikuti tes masuk universitas.

Saat makan siang, Ciel hanya makan sendirian di kantin. Jelas saja, Ciel itu orangnya anti sosial. Sejujurnya Ciel merasa kesepian karna kekasihnya tidak akan masuk sekolah selama tiga hari. Terpaksa ia makan sendirian saat makan siang.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. Ciel langsung menoleh pada orang yang menepuk pundaknya tadi, ternyata Claude Faustus.

 _'_ _Ada urusan apa dia menemuiku?'_ Batin Ciel bingung dengan kedatangan Claude.

"Hai Ciel, boleh aku makan disini bersamamu?" Tanya Claude, yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari Ciel.

Tanpa ragu, Ciel mengizinkan Claude duduk di depannya. Mereka makan tanpa ada pembicaraan yang mengalir di antara mereka. Sampai akhirnya Claude buka suara.

"Umm.. Ciel, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Boleh.." Jawab Ciel sebelum menyeruput minumannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta pada Sebastian?" Claude bertanya pelan-pelan takut menyinggung Ciel.

"UHUK!" Ciel tersedak ketika mendengar pertanyaan Claude. Setelah tenang, Ciel menjawab

"Apa maksudmu bertanya tentang itu?! Karena kau aku sempat tersedak, bodoh!"

" _Well_ , akukan hanya tanya, aku tidak tahu pertanyaanku efeknya sampai seperti itu." Jelas Claude dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Setelah Ciel menimbang-nimbang akan menjawab pertanyaan Claude apa tidak, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjawabnya, "Oke, akan ku jawab pertanyaanmu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku jatuh cinta pada Sebas. Yang ku tahu, jatuh cinta tanpa alasan itu lebih baik daripada dengan alasan." Jelas Ciel. Claude hanya ber 'ohh' saja.

 _'_ _Sepertinya aku dapat calon pacar yang cerdas..'_ Batin Claude.

ooOoo

 _Di hari kedua Sebastian tidak hadir ke sekolah.._

Lagi-lagi hari ini Ciel makan siang bersama Claude. Tapi Ciel merasa mengkhianati kekasihnya. 'Yah daripada makan sendiri' itu yang Ciel pikirkan.

"Ciel, pulang sekolah nanti, bareng yuk!" Ajak Claude saat mereka selesai menghabiskan makan siang masing-masing.

"Hm? Boleh saja." Ciel menerima ajakan Claude untuk pulang bersama.

 _'_ _Hehe.. kau tidak tau rencana terselubungku, Ciel. Dan dengan mudahnya kau memasuki jebakanku..'_ Batin Claude

ooOoo

Waktu pulang sekolah tiba, Ciel segera menuju ke parkiran sekolah untuk mencari mobil Claude. Dan benar saja, Claude sudah menunggu Ciel sambil bersender pada mobilnya. Ciel langsung menghampiri Claude, dan Claude membukakan pintu untuk Ciel.

Saat perjalanan pulang sekolah, tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Sampai akhirnya Claude mulai menjalankan rencananya. Langkah pertamanya adalah menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya

"Umm.. Ciel.." Panggil Claude yang sedang menyetir.

"Ya, Claude?" Otomatis Ciel menatap wajah Claude yang ada di sampingnya, lalu dalam gerakan yang tidak bisa ditangkap mata, Claude membekap mulut Ciel dengan sebuah kain. Setelah itu Ciel sudah tak sadarkan diri.

ooOoo

A/N: wkwkwk makin gaje aja ceritanya. Oh iya, chap berikutnya bakalan ada rape scene, jadi kemungkinan ratingnya T+

Dah gitu aja, terimakasih buat yg udah mau baca ff ini. Review akan sangat bermanfaat buat saya.


	4. Chapter 4

Claude membawa Ciel ke apartemennya, setelah itu mengikat tangan Ciel dengan tali yang sudah ia persiapkan jauh-jauh hari, dan mengikatkan tali tersebut pada tiang kasurnya. Sambil menunggu Ciel sadar, Claude menatap lekat-lekat wajah Ciel sambil membelai pipi mulus kekasih sepupunya itu.

Akhirnya Ciel tersadar, dan mendapati tangannya diikat dan bajunya terbuka, menampakkan dadanya. Kemudian Ciel melihat ke sekelilingnya, ternyata ia sedang ada di sebuah kamar, tapi, kamar siapa? Tiba-tiba Claude mendekati Ciel yang tengah tak berdaya di kasurnya.

"Sudah sadar, Ciel?" Tanya Claude sambil mengelus pipi mulus Ciel.

"Ugh.. Apa-apaan ini?!" Bentak Ciel setelah kesadarannya pulih sepenuhnya.

Claude tidak menjawab, hanya menampakkan seringai nya. Sedangkan Ciel, mendapati pipnya tengah di belai seseorang, langsung memalingkan muka, berharap tangan Claude sudah tak membelai pipnya lagi. Tetapi Claude malah menarik dagu Ciel dan memaksa sang korban agar menatap sang pelaku.

"Kau.. akan menjadi milikku, Ciel.." Claude tampak menyeringai. Sedangkan Ciel hanya menatap Claude dengan tatapan kesal.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi!" Bentak Ciel karna amarah yang sudah meluap-luap.

"Pasti terjadi, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku."

Ciel tak menanggapi, hanya memalingkan muka dari hadapan Claude. Claude tetap saja memaksa Ciel untuk menatap dirinya. Tanpa aba-aba langsung saja Claude melumat bibir ranum Ciel, sementara Ciel terus berontak dari ciuman Claude. Claude menggigit pelan bibir bagian bawah Ciel, meminta izin untuk masuk. Namun Ciel tidak mengizinkan dan tetap mengatupkan bibirnya erat-erat agar lidah Claude tidak bisa masuk.

Karena Ciel tidak mau menurut, Claude melepas ciumannya dan menampar pipi Ciel dengan kasar. Lalu Claude mulai membuat kissmark pada tubuh Ciel.

"Ugh.. C-Claude apa.. yang k-kau lakukan?" Tanya Ciel sembari menahan desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Hanya memberikan tanda kepemilikan. Nah, sekarang kau milikku. Kau tidak boleh lagi berhubungan dengan Sebastian, apapun alasannya!" Perintah Claude.

"Hei! Memangnya kau bisa mengatur hidupku?! Sebastian itu pacarku, mana mungkin aku bisa jauh darinya!" Tampaknya Ciel tidak mau tunduk begitu saja.

"Kalau kau masih berhubungan dengannya.." Claude menggantungkan kalimatnya dan entah darimana dia mendapatkan pisau yang sekarang sedang di genggamnnya. Ciel hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Aku akan menghabisimu serta keluargamu, setelah itu Sebastian juga akan menyusul!" Ancam Claude. Tetapi Ciel tak merespon. Karena geram, Claude mengelus pipi Ciel dengan pisau yang sedari tadi di genggamnya. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Ciel menjadi takut setengah mati.

"Jadi bagaimana, Ciel?" Tanya Claude yang sudah mulai tak sabar.

Setelah berpikir panjang, Ciel menjawab "Baiklah, akan kuturuti kemauanmu. Tapi kau harus berjanji tidak akan menyakiti keluargaku atau Sebastian!"

Senyum kemenangan tampak pada wajah tampan Claude. "Oke. Aku janji, sayang. Dan karena sekarang milikku, kau tidak boleh berhubungan apapun lagi dengan Sebastian! Apapun alasannya!"

"Hhh.. Baiklah.."

"Oh iya, apa kau mau melanjutkan kegiatan kita yang sempat tertunda ini, Sayang?" goda Claude.

Ciel terlihat kaget, "Tentu saja tidak, bodoh!" Tolak Ciel.

Akhirnya Claude melepaskan ikatan di tangan Ciel. Dan dengan cepat mengecup pipi mulus Ciel. Setelah itu tampak rona merah di pipi Ciel.

ooOoo

Claude mengantarkan Ciel untuk pulang ke apartemennya karena hari sudah mulai gelap. Selama perjalanan pulang, Ciel tampak pucat di jok sebelah pengemudi. Melihat itu Claude jadi khawatir tentang kesehatan kekasih barunya. Claude mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan memulai percakapan.

"Oh ya, tadi sebelum kau sadar aku sempat memotretmu dalam keadaan terikat dan baju yang terbuka. Jadi jika kau membantah atau tidak mau menurutiku, dengan sangat terpaksa aku ku sebar foto itu. Aku yakin kau tidak menginginkan foto memalukan itu tersebar, bukan?

Ciel membelalakkan matanya mendengar penjelasan Claude barusan. Ia hanya pasrah saja jika Claude menyuruh yang aneh-aneh daripada fotonya tersebar.

"Uhh.. Baiklah."

 **To Be Continued**

A/N: Maaf banget chap sebelumnya gak ada tulisan TBC nya, saya baru kepikiran. Sampai ketemu di chap berikutnya!


End file.
